Viratrons GB
Here are the list of Viratrons/Attack Bots. Shoveltron The Shoveltron was create by Entron from an Power Shovel. With its bucket arm can create massive damage & shoot fire from its left hand. It fight off GB Blue Ranger & GB Yellow Ranger while GB Red Ranger takes on Shovelzord. He appeared in episode 1. It was destroyed by GB Blue & Yellow Rangers with their Camera Lasers. Burntron Burntron is create from gas cylinder. He destroy the city until the Burnzord arrived. He appeared in episode 2. It was destroyed by GB Red with Super-Optic Laser. Fantron An Electric Fan create by Entron. It has a fan on it's chest to blow & suck while it battle the Rangers, He appeared in episode 3. He was about to finish GB Blue Ranger when Goruck block his fan powers a chance to GB Blue Ranger destroy him with Camera Laser. Needletron A attack bot is create from booster shot. He can inject some fueled to turned Dock's into venjix's new hybrid'e, it was about turn Vince & Jenny into hybrids until GB Rangers stop it. He appeared in episode 4. He was destroyed by GB Ranger & Yellow Ranger with Super-Optic Laser. Cuttertron Create from Pizza Cutter, He was about to slice Vince when Rachel change and stop him, he can shoot out multi-slices. He appeared in episode 5. He was destroyed by GB Blue & Yellow Rangers with Camera Laser. Tiretron This create from a motor bike by Entron. He create to bring a truck tank of energy to venjix in cyberspace. He shoot a blast on to the truck to slow it down but Orlando blast it off, when Prince Gasket & Archerina show up with Troopdroids to keep GB Blue & Yellow Rangers busy. He appeared in episode 6. When he got to charge on GB Blue Ranger when Blue Ranger over due it super strength and he was destroy will Blue Ranger gain a glitch in his powers. Sprytron Spryton was create by Entron from fire extinguisher, he can spry to melt through anything, he & Entron went to activate the CutterZord to G.B.E. Sector until Spryzord. He appeared in episode 8. He was was destroyed by GB Blue & Yellow Ranger with Super-Optic Laser. Drilltron Drilltron was create to infortracte G.B.E. Base. While he tried to destroy the gate way when GB Blue Ranger stop him. He appeared in episode 9. He was destroyed by Green & Pink GB Rangers for the first time with Camera Laser. Copytron Entron create this attack bot from a projector. He was order to to kidnapped Princess Lizzy & he can desgige himself into anyone by point it's camera at anyone. He appeared in episode 10. He was destroyed by GB Blue,Yellow & Green Ranger with Camera Laser & Binocular Saber but Entron only wants the the attack bot's camera witch contain copys of GB Red Rangers super speed for his own real plans. Dagontron Dagontron was create from Venjix & Entron's copy footage of GB Ranger Red super speed, to capture Orlando's sister to bring a tank of energy or his sister get's it. He is armed with large dagger & gun, he will copy Red GB Ranger super speed. He appeared in episode 11, GB Red Ranger counter it's speed and destroyed him with Super-Optic Laser. Tubatron 1 & 2 Two tubatrons was create to create mayhem by launching loud sound. The first one destroy the GB Red,Blue & Yellow Rangers morphers, then Entron create the 2nd one to attack buildings, until the Tubazords show up. They both appeared in episode 12. The first one was destroy by GB Red,blue & Yellow Rangers & the 2nd one was destroyed by GB Green & Pink Rangers both with Super-Optic Laser's. Venston An Energy bounty hunter who attacks Kethein's home planet stealing it's people powers energy. He hunts out the energy maker but Beetitan manage to save Kethein, when he was about to take the powers out of Kethein until GB Yellow Ranger leaped in & stop him. He was taken with Prince Gasket & Archerina & Entron to give him an upgrade. He appeared 13 though 14. He take on GB Rangers until Keithein & Beetian join the & became Rangers. Parabolictron This bot was created from satellite dish from Entron to search for Keithein's ship, but he was interupted by GB Blue & Yellow but manage to escape from them. He found the ship and launch missiles at GB Rangers Red & Gold until the missile aimed at GB Gold & Entron next to the ship until Keithein survived the missile attack. He appeared in episode 15. Then he was destroyed by square formation by GB Blue,Yellow,Green & Pink Ranger with Super-Optic Laser's. Forktron Fortron was create by fork by Entron by using the energy tank. Forktron can use right arm fork to create a powerful attack. He appeared in episode 16. GB Gold & Silver manage to destroy him with Driswords. Drilltron 2 A second Drilltron was sent to drill under G.B.E. and take all the energy he escape underground from the rangers, he was almost destroyed GB Yellow Ranger but Prince Gasket attack her from behind. He appeared in episode 17. He was destroyed by GB Yellow & Silver Rangers. Spannertron Create from a wrench is apart of Entron's plan to disasemble cybuddies so that they wont funchtion the zords. When he was search for one when Cheetor disguise chip went a serkite and he went and take him apeart. He was stopped by GB Green & Red Rangers with Camera Lasers. He appeared in episode 18. He was destroyed by GB Red & Gold Raners. Filmtrons Filmtron was create from theater film projector. He was sent to keep the GB Rangers busy with fake images of the Rangers. When the Filmzord arrived he escape in hiden. He beg Entron to give him an upgrade, he return projected the Rangers dreams GB Blue & Yellow shake off the illusion but GB Red dreams was date Jenny and GB can't get through to him but GB Red shake out the illusion and destroyed him with Super-optic Laser. He was in episode 19 through 20. Keytron Keytron was create by Mistrumis from car keys. He can lock any doors or object by using his right arm key, he locked people even GB Red & Yellow Ranger inside a building while Mistrumis get inside to search for the Rangers. He appeared in episode 21. His key was damage by by GB Gold & Silver Rangers. He was destroyed by GB Blue,Gold & Silver Rangers with Super-Optic Laser & Goldphone blaster Mode. Magnetron Category:PR Monsters